1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front section structure.
2. Related Art
In a known vehicle front section structure provided with a side rail running along the vehicle front-rear direction at the vehicle width direction outside of a vehicle front section, the vehicle front section structure includes a bent portion provided at the side rail so as to bend toward the vehicle width direction outside on progression from the vehicle front toward the vehicle rear, and a cab mount bracket provided projecting out from the bent portion toward the vehicle width direction outside. As such a vehicle front section structure, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-290674 describes a structure in which planar reinforcement is joined to the bent portion, and the cab mount bracket is coupled to the side rail through the reinforcement.